Such an electrical component is known from the German publication print 20 35 368. In said component two mutually electrically insulated conductors are wound in coil-like manner in turns and winding layers, a dielectric being disposed between said conductors. The conductors are two thin round winding wires coated with an insulation, e.g. a layer of varnish, and wound bifilarly. The insulation serves as dielectric. For forming a magnetic field use is made of currents passing through the components and being of capacitance origin, the capacitance being created between the wire turns of the winding.
Therein it is disadvantageous that the capacitance values obtained are low. The capacitance value may be increased if wires of smaller diameters are used as compared to those as proposed in the German publication 30 24 343. However, such wires are substantially more expensive as the hitherto used winding wires; apart from that the handling thereof is more difficult. Furtheron, a non-uniform dielectric loading of the winding insulation is obtained, using such types of winding.
Moreover, air spaces are formed between the individual turns which gaps in case of higher voltages may cause glow discharges which--as is known from capacitor technology--result in insulation defects. For this reason the winding has to be impregnated sufficiently to exclude the formation of the air spaces.
From the French patent No. 1 582 185 an electrical installation is also known in which a bifilar winding having an inductive and a capacitance property is provided for. A current source is connected to both ends of the first conductor of the bifilar winding, whilst the second conductor being arranged in parallel or concentrically thereto has no connection. By means of the bifilar winding a reduced self-induction is avoided in case of an interruption of the current. Moreover a voltage limited due to the capacitance between the two wires is limited to an amount at which no electric arc is formed between the windings. Said known component is designed for high currents and has thick wires as well as a thick insulating layer, i.e. the component cannot be of small dimensions and also in this case the capacitance values are low.